Famous
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: The band 'Fire and Ice' never knew the road to fame would have so many obstacles and so many rivals. heir families never thought they could get that far.Nothing prepared them for the battle to be the best. But hey, everyone was in for a suprise.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Before you read the story, I think you should know that this is a cross-over fic, but there's too many little parts from different shows to narrow it down to just two, but Justin should be the main character so that's why it's a Wizards of Waverly Place story. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Contest Announcement

It was a cold, winter day in New York City. The sky was clear, the sun in the sky, but that made no difference to the bitter cold wind that infiltrated the city on that Saturday morning. As Jimmy Madigan walked briskly down the street, he thought briefly about how he always hate days like this that were freezing cold yet there was not even a tiny sign of any snow.

He shook off the thought as he threw open the doors of Waverly Substation; it wasn't a place that he came to often, since it was so far away from his job, school, and home. But every time he did come he had the most amazing sandwiches and pies; just thinking about it now, made his stomach grumble. But today, he came for a different reason; he needed to talk to one of his closest friends who happened to be the son of the owner.

Jimmy took of his jacket and hung it from his seat before sitting down and waiting for someone to come and take his order. He figured that he could order first and then eat AND THEN talk to his friend about his important news.

"Hello, wel –" the waiter who had approached his table, Justin Russo, stopped midsentence as he eyes widened, immediately recognizing his friend. He smiled widely, "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"I have something really important to tell you!" Jimmy explained, grinning like crazy. Justin was about to take a seat across from him when he added, "Go get me a sandwich first, I'm STARVED. Ryan ate all the holiday muffins in the staffroom again."

Justin rolled his eyes, laughing lightly, "Remind me again, is Ryan the guy that doesn't work at the office yet is there all the time."

"Yup," Jimmy nodded, smirking, "Now, waiter, get me a turkey sandwich on rye with Swiss and cheddar cheese on it. I like the cheese to be melted. And for a drink, I'll take a hot chocolate."

After hitting the other boy upside the head with the small notepad that he wrote the order in, Justin went into the kitchen and emerged five minutes later with the food on a tray. Placing it on the table, Justin took the seat opposite Jimmy who had already dug into the sandwich. "You know this is so good!" Jimmy murmured through mouthfuls of turkey, cheese, and bread.

"So what is the news you wanted to tell me?" Justin asked as he leaned forward.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I came here for!" Jimmy put down the sandwich and wiped his mouth with a napkin before sipping his hot chocolate. "Take a look at this," he reached into his pocket and brought out a folded orange paper and slid it across the table to his friend.

Justin stared at the piece of paper curiously before picking it up and carefully unfolding it. His eyes skimmed over the words and Jimmy watched as his light-colored eyes widened. "A music video contest? Dude, do you know what this means?"

"It means that," Jimmy smirked before continuing in a high-pitched voice, "FIRE AND ICE," he switched back to his regular voice, "has a shot at getting famous!"

Smiling, Justin read over the rules again but his smiled faded and was replaced by a frown. "We only have three weeks. Have you forgotten that the other two members of 'Fire and Ice' [Justin imitated his friend's shrill yell as he said the band name] are in L.A. and Denver?"

"Relax, I got it all covered," Jimmy said as he finished up his sandwich and wiped his hands clean. "I talked to them both last week and they said they're on winter break this year. We'll all chip in and buy two tickets for them. We'll get them here for a week or so and we'll film the video."

"Okay, but what song do we use? Should we use an old song that we wrote a year ago or a new song just for this contest?" Justin inquired.

"That's up to you," Jimmy shrugged as he sipped his hot chocolate, "Oh, this is heavenly."

Justin looked like he was thinking over the problem for a moment before sighing, "I'll write a new song. I'll get started as soon as my shift is done."

"Justin, what are you doing sitting down?" Justin quickly got up and turned around to face his father. "We have costumers you need to be serving."

"Sorry, Dad," Justin smiled sheepishly, "But Jimmy needed to talk to me."

Jerry's face immediately brightened as he saw the boy who was waving to him, "Oh, Jimmy, the normal friend."

"Hey, all of my friends are normal," Justin pouted before storming off.

"Sure they are," Jimmy and Jerry commented.

* * *

Beck Oliver laid on his back on his bed, listening to the blasting rock music that was playing from his Ipod speakers. The dark haired boy reflected on how boring his winter break had started out to be. Most of it was because he really didn't have anyone to hang out with: all his friends were on their own vacations. Normally Jade would stay home from family vacations so that she could hang out with him. But since they had broken up and decided to just be friends, Jade had decided that she would please her parents and go along with them on their vacation. Summing it all up, he was a lonely, bored loser.

When his phone rang, Beck scrambled up in excitement, stumbling over the mass of books that he had attempted to read but ended up chucking onto the floor, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_You're normally not that excited when you pick up the phone. There's only one answer: you're a lonely loser!" _Beck immediately recognized the friendly mocking voice.

"What's up, Jimmy?" Beck asked as he plumped down onto a chair and got comfortable. "And make it long. I got nothing to do." He heard his friend laughing on the other end.

"_Okay, get ready for this: you might become famous!" _

* * *

Justin smiled fondly as he just got off the phone with his fellow bandmate, PJ. He could still feel his ears ringing from the excited yell that the blonde had emitted once Justin had explained everything to him.

Reaching down and picking his guitar up from off the ground, he began to play some notes. Memories began to flood back to when their 'band' Fire and Ice had first begun. It was three summer ago when the four boys had met at summer camp. After bonding for a month and a half, they had been ready to move on and return to their regular lives.

However, they had gotten stuck in an airport for six hours because of their flight delays. During that time, Jimmy had jokingly suggested that should start a band and eventually the band grew out into something that kept them in contact for over three years.

Of course, PJ had his own band going but it was only to attract girls, Jimmy had a band for some time too but got kicked off for trying to change the name into 'Fire and Ice 2' and probably because he kept yelling that in a high-pitched shrill voice, Beck was going to an exclusive school for future actors, and Justin had almost started a band with his sister.

But they would always be in their band, Fire and Ice.

As his hand came to a sudden stop, Justin wondered why they had agreed to let Jimmy name their band that.

* * *

**A/N: I think you can guess what the different shows are. :) If not, I'll list them all next chapter, just too lazy to type anymore...**

**Review please!**


End file.
